1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle battery charger and more particularly to a portable emergency vehicle battery charger that is easy and convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle drivers often fail to close vehicle doors completely or to turn off the vehicle lights so the vehicle's battery, especially an old battery, quickly discharges. When the battery discharges significantly or dies, the vehicle engine will not start from the vehicle battery. Vehicle batteries also discharge when vehicles are not driven for a long time.
In lieu of simply replacing a dead battery, a driver with a dead battery must get a “jump start” or an emergency charge. A “jump start” requires that the driver either has or be able to obtain jumper cables and find another driver with a vehicle that can get close enough to his vehicle to connect the batteries with the jumper cables. This emergency technique is not convenient and not easy to do for people without basic knowledge about the mechanical and electrical aspects of their vehicles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable emergency vehicle battery charger to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.